Sibuna Returns
by Kate Loturco
Summary: Sibuna Returns after their holiday break to find that new kids will be living in Anubis house with them. Then, Nina stumbles across a new clue that takes them deeper into the mystery than ever before. R & R
1. Secrets

**Chapter 1 ~ House of Secrets**

To most outsiders, The Anubis Estate would look like a simple old house; wrapped in ivy and crumbling with age. To Nina Martin, it was home. She smiled as she gazed up at the now-familiar red-brick Victorian mansion. Nina sighed, lifting the handle on her rolling suitcase, and pulling it up the steps behind her as she reflected upon her memories here. Before she could reach up to the door, it swung open again; just like it had on her first day here. Only instead of the mysterious force that had guided it the last time, the door had been opened by the house caretaker, Victor. "You're early." the man said, his cold, dark eyes taking in her messy, travel-affected appearance. "Two days early." "Gran had to leave. It was an emergency. She had to go see my great-aunt in-" "I do not care to hear your life story Miss Martin." Victor barked, slowly climbing the stairs back to his office. Nina pondered the stair case. The ballusters still held their strange, vetical eye shape. The floor of the front hall was still the same red and black checkerboard pattern. An ancient Egyptian casket leaned against the wall beneath the staircase; everything was bathed in the familiar golden light that simply couldn't be found in America. She didn't know why she expected something to be different, because nothing had changed. The place had been empty all of her winter holiday with the exeption of Victor; perhaps Trudy was here somewhere as well. Nina left her case in the hall and sauntered into the kitchen, following the smell of brownies. A stout woman with thick, dark, curly hair was leaning beside an oven, lifting a pan of the delicious-smelling treats from the heated chamber. "Hi Trudy!" Nina exclaimed. The woman nearly dropped the pan in her rush to hug Nina. "Nina!" Trudy, Nina's house mother, was an often-hyper middle-aged woman who loved to cook. "I was just preparing for Mick's arrival. It typically takes two days just to cook for him, and then there are the others!" Nina laughed and hugged her short housemother. Her own parents had died when she was small, so Trudy was the most motherly person she had. Nina was raised by her gran. "Can you help me by dusting a bit? I'll let you have a brownie." She smiled. "I'd do it for free." Nina said, taking a dustrag from Trudy and wandering into the living room. Dark leather sofas gathered around a cherry coffee table. "The first thing I should do," Nina thought as she surveyed the job to be done, "is open the windows and let some light in. There is no use in cleaning if I can't see where the mess is." She pulled the thick red velvet curtains back from the large windows. Deciding that the fireplace would be the best start, she began her dusting there. "I'm going to look like a coal miner when this is done." She thought. "Or a chimney sweep." Trudy laughed from the kitchen. Nina had no idea she had voiced her thoughts aloud. A painting hung above the fireplace; Nina recognized it as the first she had seen of the Frobisher-Smythe family. She decided to give it an extra polish. They were resting in peace now. As Nina used her finger to test for any more residue on the picture, she discovered the imprint of an eye of horus. Strange. She still wore her locket. Telling herself she would investigate later, she moved on to dust the coffee table.

To Be Continued...


	2. Attitude

**Chapter 2 ~ House of Attitude**

"Hey!" The members of Anubis House called their greetings as the heavy wooden doors opened to admit them again. "Hello loves!" Trudy seemed to bounce with the excitement of seeing her "children" again. "Trudy!" Patricia called, running to hug her housemother. "Hello guys!" Nina called, bounding down the stairs. If the children were excited to see Trudy, they were elated to see Nina. "Nina!" Everyone exclaimed, rushing to hug their American friend. "I missed you!" Patricia yelled, pulling Nina into a strangling embrace. "I missed your American accent!" Amber said. "I missed your British accent!" Nina hugged Amber next. "Hey little sister." Mick pulled Nina's hair, then went to his room, pulling his suitcase behind him. "Hey Nina." Mara smiled, and Nina gave her an awkward half-hug. "Note to self," Nina thought, "get to know Mara better this term." "American." Jerome nodded, giving Nina a high-five on the way to his room. "Brit." Nina nodded back. "Nina!" Alfie said excitedly. "Did you see any aliens in America?" The extraterrestrial of the group asked. "I would have called you if I did." Nina assured him. "Hello Nina." Joy seemed to have problems fitting words together. "Hi Joy!" Nina said brightly, surprising the stranger with a hug. "Nina." Fabian's voice. They locked eyes, and the next thing they knew they were snogging. "I should go set up." They heard Patricia say. It sounded like she was in another room. "Come on Joy." "Alfie, what colour should I paint my nails?" Amber asked. "Amber, you know I'm-" "Alfie." Amber hissed. Feet pounding, Amber pulled Alfie into another room. Mara left soon afterward. Fabian and Nina were FINALLY left alone. "I missed you." Nina giggled. "I missed you as well." Fabian said, caressing her cheek. "What's with the love fest?" A dark-haired girl came into the room. She wore darkly-tinted sunglasses and a red extension in her hair. Nina and Fabian stepped apart from each other, blushing. "Everyone!" Victor called. The rest of the house members came back into the room. "This is my daughter, Jade. She will be living with us for the rest of this term."

To Be Continued...


	3. The Black Bird

**Chapter 3 ~ House of The Black Bird**

"Nina." A woman's voice whispered. "Sarah?" Nina asked. "No, my name is Senkhara. You need to know, Nina, that the black bird still watches." Nina sat up in bed, drenched in sweat. "Who is Senkhara?" Nina asked herself. "And what does she want from me?" Nina still hadn't had a chance to look at the painting. The night she came, she had been too tired from all the work she had to do, and the next night she couldn't escape Trudy. She REALLY needed to find out, but she wanted to call a Sibuna meeting first. Not tonight, and not here, but soon. "Justin!" Amber cried in her sleep. "Justin! I love you! No, don't run away from me!" Nina chuckled. Amber was dreaming about meeting Justin Bieber again.

"I need to see Nina, Fabian, Patricia, Amber, Jerome, Alfie, and Joy in my office immediately." Victor barked. It was a few minutes before breakfast the next morning. The seven aquolites/Sibuna members filed up the stairs behind him. "I thought that you would be interested in this." He threw the obituary page from the Liverpool Times onto his desk. "It's an obituary for...for..." Jerome stammered. "Yes, yes, it is an obituary for Rene Zeldman. Otherwise known as Rufus Zeno." The guardian of Anubis House simply rolled his eyes. When the children were back down the stairs at breakfast, the most Jerome could do was stare in shock. Nina whispered into Fabian's ear. "Sibuna meeting tonight, at seven o'clock in the woods. Jerome and Joy need to bring something to sacrifice. Pass it on." Fabian quickly told Amber, who passed it on to all the Sibuna members. Luckily, Mick and Mara didn't seem to notice. "Hello." Jade said, taking a seat at the table. Everyone fell silent. "Hi." Mara managed to say. Jade smirked for some reason. "Do you ever take those glasses off?" Jerome asked, annoyed. "That is none of your bussiness." Jade said smoothly. "I have some exciting news!" Trudy said, carrying a plate of toast into the room. "Yes?" Mick asked. "The new students will be arriving later today." Everyone groaned. "We haven't had new students, besides Nina, since we were eleven." Patricia whined. "The school is expanding." Trudy said sternly. "Anubis House will be gaining three new girls and three new boys. Jade will reside in the attic, and everyone else will be gaining several new roommates. I have your new assignments here-" Trudy pulled a thick piece of paper bearing the school's crest as a watermark from an envelope in her purse. "In Nina and Amber's old room will be Nina, Mara, Joy, and a new girl named Cori." Once again, Nina looked at Joy and Mara and thought "They're my housemates, but we're like strangers." "In Mara and Patricia's old room," Trudy continued, "Will be Patricia, Amber, and two new girls named Ashley and Ariana." Patricia and Amber exchanged glares. Neither of them looked very happy. "Can I room with you?" Patricia asked Jade. "Sure." Jade shrugged. "In Mick and Fabian's old room will be Fabian, Jerome, and two boys named Mike and Ryan. In Jerome and Alfie's old room will be Alfie, Mick, and a new boy named Jay."

To Be Continued...


	4. Dares

**Chapter 4 ~ House of Dares**

"I wonder what the new kids will be like." Patricia was sitting on the arm of one of the leather chairs in the living room. Joy sat in the actual chair. "Annoying, boring, crazy, smart, geeky, goth." "Don't get my hopes up." Patricia sighed. "You'll find a nice goth boy someday. Until then, you'll have to be content with Jerome the bad boy." Patricia playfully punched her friend's shoulder. "You say that like we're a couple." "You could be." Joy protested. "If you were the last two people on Earth." "Not even then." Patricia shook her head. "Hey guys!" Jerome and Alfie sat on the floor in front of Patricia and Joy. "What do you want, slimeball?" Patricia asked. "I want to discuss pulling the ultimate prank on the new kids." Jerome smirked. "I'm interested." Joy said. "Please, tell us more." Patricia sounded bored. "So I was thinking we could-" "I was joking." Patricia let him know. "Do you want to play truth or dare?" Joy asked. They shrugged their shoulders, so she took that as a yes. "Okay, Patricia first." Joy smiled. "If he asked you right now, would you go out with Jerome?" "Joy, as we've discussed, I would not date Jerome if he were the last person on Earth." "My turn!" Alfie exclaimed. "Jerome..." He began. "If you and Patricia were the last two people on Earth, would YOU go out with her?" Alfie laughed at the horrified look on Jerome's face. "If Patricia were the last person on Earth, I would move to Mars to get away from her." "Thank goodness." Patricia muttered under her breath. "The new students are here!" Trudy shouted. Everyone rushed to the front hall. "Sorry, false alarm." A short blonde girl said. She looked to be about eleven or twelve. "I'm just here to see gerbil. You, though, might know him as Jerome." At his name, Jerome pushed to the front of the group. "Poopy. What are you doing here?" Jerome asked her. "Mum called. She told me to tell you that dad is-" Jerome interupted his sister. "We can discuss this later." Jerome hissed.

To Be Continued...


	5. Lies

**Chapter 5 ~ House of Lies**

"Hello!" A British girl's voice called from the front hall. For the second time that day, every member of Anubis house ran into the living room. A pretty girl with bleach blonde hair stood in the entryway. Black streaks made it look even better. Her icy blue eyes gazed around the room warily, taking in her new surroundings. "Hello, darling." Trudy pushed her way into the room. "My name is Trudy Rehman. I'm your housemother. These are your housemates." Trudy gestured broadly to the nine veteran students. "Hi. I'm Ashley." Ashley smiled. "You're my roommate then." Amber smiled back. "Do you listen to Five-Finger-Death-Punch?" Patricia asked. "Um..." Ashley bit her lip. "That's Patricia. She would be rooming with us, but she and I don't- get along." Amber said. "I've never heard of that band." Ashley admitted. "No one has." Patricia muttered. "You act like I'm not standing here?" Jade grimaced. "Oh yeah." Patricia laughed. "I forgot about you!" Jade joined in with a half-hearted chuckle. "We should go get settled in." Amber smiled, pulling her new roommate up the stairs to their room. "Who wants to help me move my stuff up to the attic?" Patricia asked. "I will." Joy said. Patricia, Jade, and Joy left. Mick went for a jog. Jerome and Alfie decided to go plan a few pranks ahead of schedule. Mara went to help Trudy fix supper. They would be having spaghetti, again. "So." Fabian smirked. "So." Nina smiled back. They were leaning back in to kiss again when another new kid opened the door. "Whoa, sorry." It was a boy. He had straight black hair and extemely dark eyes. "No problem." Fabian grinned. "Oh," Trudy said, dashing into the room. "You must be one of the new boys. I'm your housemother, Trudy. You are-" "Mike." The boy said. "Mike." Trudy breathed. She looked exhausted. "Mike!" Ashley called from the top of the staircase. She pulled him into an embrace. "Hey, Ash, how's it going? It's been a while." Mike hugged her close for a second, then let go. "Only two years." Ashley was still excited. "They know each other?" Amber said. "Yeah." Ashley smiled. "We've sort of known each other since we were babies." Mike admitted sheepishly. "Oh." Amber nodded. "Hey!" A boy with spiky black hair and blue eyes opened the door. "I'm Jay." _"I've seen those eyes before. Where?"_ Nina thought. "Hello Jay." Trudy smiled. "Jay!" Jade called, running to hug her friend. "I see they also know each other." Amber mumbled. "I've missed you so much!" Jade continued. "You too." "Hello Mike. Hello Ashley." Victor said, coming down the stairs. "Jay. I'm so sorry for your dear father. Regards." Victor said coldly. "Thank you Uncle Victor." The boy said. "Mike, you're rooming with me." Fabian said. "Yeah, and Jay's rooming with me." Mick took his roommate. No one had time to clear from the room before another knock arrived at the door. "I'm Ryan." The latest arrival had dark hair and ocean blue eyes. "Mine." Jerome led the new boy to his room before anyone could even say hi. Just as the students had resumed their normal-ish activities, the door rang again. "Who could it be this time?" Trudy asked, bustling into the front hall, to be followed by the students, both new and old. "It's either Ariana or Cori." Joy said. "What? I have a good memory." "Hello dearie. You're just in time for supper. What's your name?" Trudy attempted to plaster a smile on her face, but it only looked painful. "I'm Ariana." Ariana flipped a lock of dark hair out of her coffee-coloured eyes. "You're my other roommate." Amber said. "I room with you as well. Shall we go on up?" Ashley smiled a pitying smile behind her back. "Sure." Ariana said.

To Be Continued...


	6. Locks

**Chapter 6 ~ House of Locks**

"Hello!" A brown haired girl with hazel eyes beat the knocker of Anubis house against the door. Cori's flight had been delayed, and even though it was only five o'clock in the evening, it was already dark. "Coming!" She heard someone call from inside. "Oh, hi. You must be Cori." Joy said. "How did you know my name?" Cori stammered. "You're the only one who hasn't arrived yet. I'm your roommate, Joy." "Who is it?" Mara and Nina joined Joy. "These are your other roommates, Nina and Mara." Joy smiled, and they led Cori into the house. "We were at dinner, so just put your stuff up in our room and come join us. We'll help you unpack later." Nina said. At dinner, the seven members of Sibuna looked at each other nervously. Joy and Jerome especially. "Joy and I are going out for dessert, Trudy. We haven't seen each other at all over the holidays." Patricia hoped Trudy would buy it. All the Sibuna members had cover stories, sneaking out at night was one thing, but sneaking out in the waking hours was another thing entirely. "Just be back in time for captain curfew." Trudy told them. "Fabian and I were going over to the library to study." Nina was next. "It's your first night back!" Trudy chastised. "Oh well, I guess I can't keep you kids from being smart." "Alfie and I are going shopping." Amber told her. Jerome almost choked on his milk with laughter. "If it were anyone but Alfie." Trudy said under her breath. "Mum wanted me to check on Poppy. I need to go make sure she's settling in." Jerome told Trudy. "Alright. Give her a hug for me." Trudy smiled. "I will." Jerome promised her. Operation Sibuna was ago. "We all know why we're here." Nina said. "To perform an initiation." Amber said in a spooky voice. "Jerome Clarke, have you brought something to sacrifice?" Nina asked. "Yes." Jerome said shakily. He brought a ten pound note. "That's only money!" Amber blurted angrily. "It's the first ten-pound note I ever scammed." Jerome said proudly.

To Be Continued...


	7. Eyes

**Chapter 7 ~ House of Eyes**

The next morning, Jerome and Joy were fully initiated members of Sibuna. Jerome had, of course, sacrificed a tenor, while Joy had sacrificed the hairpin she picked the lock at her house with. Nina hadn't had time to tell them of the new mystery yet. Right now the only people at the house were Sibuna and Trudy. Mick and Mara were training and the new kids were at the school, they had orientation. "I found another Eye of Horus." Nina whispered. "What?" Amber shrieked. "Shhhh!" The rest of Sibuna hissed. "I said, I found another Eye of Horus." "Where?" Fabian asked. "In the Frobisher-Smythe family portrait above the fireplace." Nina couldn't help it, she smiled a little. "I'm going to the store. See you in an hour!" Trudy called. "It's time to test this theory." Patricia smirked. The seven stepped lightly into the living room. Fabian and Joy kept lookout, and Patricia and Amber gave Nina a boost up to the portrait. Nina placed her locket over the imprint and a thick piece of parchment seemed to fall down the chimney.

**"YOU HAVE FOUND AN ANSWER HERE ONCE BEFORE,**

**IN THE HOUSE OF THE BENDER YOU'LL FIND ONE MORE."**

The lock in the door opened. "We'll discuss this later." Nina said. Sibuna dispersed. Nina and Fabian were researching "the Bender" online, Patricia was attempting to break Joy of her jeleous staring at Fabina, Amber and Alfie were planning a picnic for later in the day, and Jerome sat beside Jade on the couch. "Are you ever going to tell me why you wear sunglasses indoors?" Jerome asked her. "You want the truth?" Jade smiled. "Yes." Jerome said. She leaned in to tell him a secret. "I'm a vampire." Jade chuckled. "You're a freak." Jerome laughed with her. "I actuallly have a disease called Stargardth's disease." "Which is?" Jerome asked. "I'm slowly going blind. Let's just say my eyes aren't my best feature, so I hide them." Everyone had started listening, even the new kids. Even Amber was speechless. A few minutes later, conversation had returned to normal. At supper, Amber stood on the table. "I have an announcement to make!" She yelled as if she was speaking to an audience instead of her housemates. "Off the table!" Trudy shrieked. "Calm down, Trudes, these are brand new shoes. They haven't even been out of the house yet." Trudy quieted down. "We will be having a masquerade ball. Anyone with questions please see either me, Mara, or Mrs. Andrews. Thank you." The chatter instantly turned to the dance. "Nina will you-" Fabian began, but Nina stopped him. "Yes." They both blushed, then laughed. "Alfie, we need to go dress shopping. I want to get matching masks." Jerome was laughing under his breath. Mara had obviously told Mick about it already. "I'm taking everyone but Amber dress shopping!" Patricia said. Everyone nodded at the new arrangement. "Who are you going with?" Jade asked Patricia. "No one. I mean, it's not like I care, but no one." Jade could tell that Patricia desperately wanted a boyfriend, whether she would admit it or not.

To Be Continued...


	8. Agendas

**Chapter 8 ~ House of Agendas**

"What is on the agenda for today?" Trudy asked. "We're going dress shopping." The girls announced. "Alfie and I are going on a picnic." Amber said, attempting to pretend that not shopping with the other girls didn't bother her one bit. "Training." Mick said, with a gleam in his eye. "Meeting Mum in town. We're going to go see my father." Jerome said. Trudy nodded. "Don't forget to sign out." "We're shooting hoops." Ryan smirked. "We meaning?" Trudy asked. "Me, Fabian, Mike, and Jay." "Good luck getting Fabian to play." Trudy laughed. The girls were at the mall trying on dresses. Nina ended up in a black dress with a printed high-low hem. Patricia's was a one-shoulder sheer matter jersey wrap dress, in teal. Mara wore a strapless black and silver two-tone sequin gown. Joy's was an aquamarine one-shoulder taffeta ball gown with a pick up skirt. Ashley had a belted watercolour chiffon gown with a high-low hem. Ariana's was a bright orange beaded sequin-trim one-shoulder ballgown. Cori's was a cream ruffled crinkle knit halter dress. Jade ended up with a strapless empire satin and sequin mesh gown. After buying their shoes, handbags, jewelery, etc., the girls decided to eat some lunch. At the restaurant, Jade was the only one not eating. Nina had a cheeseburger, Patricia and Joy shared nachos, Mara had a chicken quesidilla, Ashley had chicken fingers and fries, Ariana enjoyed her pizza. Cori had a hotdog. "We need to go to the tuxedo store." Jade said suddenly. "Why?" Patricia asked. "You don't honestly think your dates will have ties to match your dresses, do you?" Jade smiled. "I'm not bringing a date." Patricia said smuggly. "Oh please, Patricia, I KNOW you and Jay like each other." "We do not!" Patricia shouted. "You talk in your sleep, did you know that?" Jade asked.

To Be Continued...


	9. Keys

**Chapter 9 ~ House of Keys**

"I know where the next clue is!" Fabian whispered when the seven Sibuna members were settled in the sitting room after the girls got back from dress shopping. "Where is it?" Amber asked. "I was thinking about what the clue said, "you have found an answer here once before," and it came to me to go through all the places we found things in last term. I found the god online that was often referred to as "the Bender." His name is Aker, and he was the guardian of the traveling sun. Remember the stained glass window in the attic?" Nina smiled. Then she frowned. "We don't have a key anymore. It's also Jade's bedroom." "It's my bedroom too, and I have a key. We just need to be really quiet." Patricia smirked. The group grinned. "Tonight, then." Alfie said. "Sibuna?" Nina raised a hand to her right eye. "Sibuna." Everyone repeated. "Don't you ever wonder what they're doing?" Mara asked, pointing to the group of students gathered around the coffee table. "I don't know." Mick said. "We might as well find out." Mara got up. "Where are you going?" Mick pouted. "To find out. If you won't, I will." He sighed and followed her. "What are you up to?" Mara demanded. "Huh?" Jerome scratched his head nervously. "Did you even hear what I just said?" "We weren't doing anything that concerns you." Jerome said, his voice shaking. "Yes you were, don't even try lying Clarke!" Mick put a protective arm around Mara, as if he were saying "Do anything to try and win her back, and I will make your life terrible." Jerome nodded, signaling that he understood. "Please Jerome?" Mara gave him the look that always worked. "Fine." Jerome sighed. "Jaffray, I can deny you nothing." He muttered. "It all started when Joy disappeared. She was supposedly the "Chosen One" for the Cup of Ankh." Mara gasped. "What does that mean?" Mick asked. Mara hushed him. "Then Nina came. The old lady she kept visiting gave her a locket and clues. She was Sarah Frobisher-Smythe. If you want Sarah's story, just look at the play we put on last term. Anyway, the locket opened secret passageways in the house. Basically, in the end, we found all of the pieces. On the Chosen Hour, we found out Joy wasn't the Chosen One, Nina was. Then we built the cup and hid it. Nina can explain what happened this term. Did you get everything?" Mara nodded. "No." Mick said. "I'll explain it to you." Mara said, pulling Mick up the staircase behind her. "What's new since you built the cup?" Mara asked Nina. Cori was in the shower. "Who told you about that?" Nina exclaimed. "Three guesses." Joy held up her hand. "Jerome, Jerome, and Jerome." Nina answered confidently. "Correct." Mara said. "Will you explain everything now?" "Hey guys!" Cori waltzed clumsily into the bedroom. Nina motioned that she would explain later, and Joy whispered into Mick's ear when the next meeting would be. They left. "What did you tell them!" Nina cried angrily, stomping into Jerome's room. "What did you tell them?" She asked again. "Mara tricked me!" Jerome defended himself. "Not here." He mouthed, gesturing to his oblivious roommates. "You have some explaining to do later." Nina said angrily. Jerome had never seen her this enraged before. In a way, it was almost funny. Almost. "Say one more word, to anyone, and I will make you regret it, do you understand me?" Nina growled. "Ooh, I'm SO scared. What did you plan to do, sic your boyfriend Rutter on me?" "Don't tempt me." Nina spat.

To Be Continued...


	10. Discovery

**Chapter 10 ~ House of Discovery**

Sibuna was meeting in the usual place in the woods. They had used their usual cover stories, and Mick and Mara had simply told Trudy they were training. "Our first order of bussiness," Nina began, "Is to initiate Mick and Mara into the club. Have you each brought something to sacrifice?" They nodded. Mara was first. She put her original acceptance letter from the school into the fire. Mick would sacrifice his balance band. "The next order of bussiness," Nina would say, after the ceremony was complete, "is to discuss what we will do about the new clue. Fabian already said "the Bender" was Aker, and that he was the god of the sun. So after lights out, we sneak into the attic and find what the new clue is. "Hold up!" Patricia cried. "Jade is a REALLY light sleeper, I kind of don't want to wake her up." "Alright then." Nina said. "Fabian, Patricia, Amber, Alfie, and I will sneak into the attic. Jerome and Joy will be our lookouts at the door, Mick will guard the top of the stairs, and Mara, you've got Victor's office duty. Sibuna?" "Sibuna." Everyone finished, as Mick and Mara put their hands to their eyes for the first time. "Go!" Nina hissed. It was exactly eleven p.m. and Sibuna had gathered in the kitchen for a short meeting before they infiltrated the attic. The lock clicked and the door creaked open slowly as Sibuna quietly crept in. "All clear." Mara's voice came over the radio. "All clear." Mick agreed. "It looks good our way." Joy whispered. All was going well until Alfie, clumsy as he is, tripped. On air. He fell into Jade's bed, causing it to shake and wake her up. "What are you doing?" Jade groaned. "SHH!" Everyone hissed. "Oh, does this have to do with the cup?" Jade asked. "What do you know about the cup?" Patricia queried. "Lot's of things. Including your little "society." So what's up? Find a new mystery yet?" Everyone stared in blank shock at this girl who somehow, impossibly, knew all their secrets.

To Be Continued...


End file.
